<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take it easy, simple, like summertime by astronavigatrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534199">take it easy, simple, like summertime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavigatrix/pseuds/astronavigatrix'>astronavigatrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer, that moment when your mouth says what your brain hasn't yet processed, this shit is softer than cotton candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavigatrix/pseuds/astronavigatrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya makes good on his offer to take Hinata to catch crawfish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take it easy, simple, like summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from jhené aiko's <i>summer 2020 (interlude)</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
        It doesn't strike him until about two hours in that he and Hinata are, technically, on the exact 'date' that Sugawara had said he'd take a girl on.<br/>
<br/>
        Hinata arrived early that morning, bright and beaming as the sun that was still creeping up into the sky and Nishinoya couldn't help but grin right back. He had greeted his <em>kouhai</em> with a slap on the back, then picked up the supplies for their outing, shouting a goodbye into the house and then hopping on the back of Hinata's bike. Besides the small bucket and strings to catch and keep the crayfish, his only other supplies were sunblock, bug spray, and a small cooler of convenience store snacks, drinks and ready-made bento wrapped in a blanket for them to spread out on the grass. <br/>
<br/>
        It's practically a picnic date. <br/>
<br/>
        The revelation makes him stop, hands partway submerged in the creek, while Hinata gives a breathless little laugh a few feet away that slingshots a shiver down from the back of his neck to the tips of his fingers. He looks up to see the other boy grinning, nose scrunched, crossed eyes focused on a dandelion tuft stuck to the bridge of his nose. He blows to try and remove it to no avail, and Nishinoya pulls his hands out of the water and slogs over to tug it off. Hinata trembles under the hand he places on his cheek to keep him from moving, his insistent chirps of "but I can get it, Noya-san-!" more endearing than irritating. Nishinoya puts both hands on his cheeks and blows it away, and Hinata grumbles, looking up at him with a pout.<br/>
<br/>
<em>It's</em> <em>unfair</em>, Nishinoya thinks helplessly, <em>that his favorite kouhai is so damn <strong>cute</strong>. </em><br/>
<br/>
        Between his rough palms, Hinata's soft cheek presses closer to one as he tilts his head curiously, dark eyes wide. There's something in that stare that reminds Nishinoya of his singular focus when going for a kill and he swallows hard, not quite able to make himself let him go. <br/>
<br/>
"Noya-san?" Hinata asks, puzzled but unmoving, blinking slowly and letting his eyes rove over his upperclassman's face.<br/>
<br/>
"Shouyou," Nishinoya says gravely, expression blank, "I think I brought you on a date."<br/>
<br/>
        Hinata blinks once more, still a bit confused, then slowly, slowly turns red, already wild eyes widening further still. He opens his mouth, a series of small, flustered noises rising in his throat. Nishinoya squeezes his eyes shut and drops his hands from Hinata's face to his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
"It's a little late at this point but I should at least ask you out properly, right?" Nishinoya's mouth beats his overthinking brain to the punch, and the latter accepts its defeat with nary a complaint. Hinata <em>is</em> terribly cute, after all. "So... s-so..." This time it's Hinata who can't help but marvel at how cute his <em>senpai</em> is all flustered like this, but he doesn't voice it. Instead he simply smiles in that hopeful, guileless way and waits. "So if... if it's not weird, staring halfway through, would you stay on this date with me?'<br/>
<br/>
        Hinata's face is red once again when he murmurs "so brave, Noya-san!" but then nods, fervently, as he brings his own hands to the older boy's cheeks. <br/>
<br/>
"I'd really like that–!"<br/>
<br/>
        He can't help it– Nishinoya laughs and tugs Hinata in close,  pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>"Shouyou...!" He croons playfully, reveling in the way it makes the color in the other's face collect in two bright red spots. <br/>
<br/>
"No-ya-san...!" Hinata replies in kind, voice just a couple of decibels shy of his usual volume and <em>oh, </em>he really, really is just <em>too</em> unfair. <br/>
<br/>
"Come on," Nishinoya huffs, looking away and trying to pretend like the heat isn't gathering in his own face, "let's take a break and have an early lunch."<br/>
<br/>
        Hinata brightens (impossibly, unbearably) and gives a sharp nod of assent, scrambling toward the blanket and their snacks with a whoop. They dry their hands on the edges of the blanket but keep them firmly on the wrappers of the onigiri he'd purchased, sitting cross-legged beside each other. The sun's ascent is making the morning begin to swelter, but when he feels the tap of Hinata's head settling against his shoulder, Nishinoya feels warm for reasons that have nothing to do with the weather. It's oddly quiet between them for once, and he isn't really complaining because he has no idea how things turned out this way. It isn't even that he's against it so much as he is utterly, genuinely baffled by the fact that his mind's only concern was that he hadn't asked properly. Not what anyone else might think, not that Hinata might say no, but <em>that</em>. <br/>
<br/>
        It's almost as if he'd already known it would be fine, so long as he <em>asked</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"Say, Noya-san," Hinata pipes, and Nishinoya hums around a mouthful of rice to let him know he's listening, "does this mean we have to kiss and stuff?" Almost immediately, he straightens, once again babbling, as his brain catches up with his brain. (Nishinoya can relate.) "N-not that that would be a bad thing--! I'd love to kiss Noya-san- well, I mean I'd like to? If you wanted? But I'm not sure about whether or not you do that on a first date or a crawfishing date or--!"<br/>
<br/>
        Nishinoya's laughter cuts him off, loud and boisterous but not mocking. When he turns his head to face him, Nishinoya's expression is gentle and fond in a way that makes Hinata's chest feel like there's a vice around his heart. His mouth promptly snaps shut, and Nishinoya leans into his shoulder this time, looking up at him with a playful glimmer in his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I confess something, Shouyou?" Nishinoya asks, and it feels like Hinata's head might bobble right off his neck with how quickly he nods. "I've never been in a relationship before, so I don’t really know how to do the whole…kissing thing. But I'm sure, if you want to, we could figure it out."<br/>
<br/>
        That's what he means to say, at least. Except the last word is cut off by Hinata tilting his head over and down, soft-but-slightly-chapped lips pressing to his. The touch is fleeting, a barely-there brush of heat that makes the summer warmth suddenly pale in comparison. Nishinoya stares at him, eyes wide, then flushes hotly and insists:<br/>
<br/>
"That's no fair...! As your senpai, aren't I supposed to make the first move!?"<br/>
<br/>
"Huh? A-awahh--! Sorry, sorry Noya-san! You can go ahead, if you want...!"<br/>
<br/>
        Nishinoya <em>does</em> want, and he proceeds to press his mouth to Hinata's so insistently he all but bowls him over, peering down at him triumphantly when he feels he's proven himself. Hinata stares back, all wide, nearly predatory eyes, flushed cheeks and mussed hair and Nishinoya swallows <em>hard</em>. <br/>
<br/>
        They keep at it, sprawled over each other on top of that blanket, in the slightly too-humid air, exchanging lengthy kisses that warm them up much more thoroughly than the sun.<br/>
<br/>
        At least until one of them kicks over the bucket with the crawfish they'd managed to catch, prompting a quick panic as they scramble to get them all back. <br/>
<br/>
        When Hinata drops him off later that afternoon, he leaves with another kiss and the rest of the afternoon's catch.<br/>
<br/>
        Nishinoya insists and watches him begin to pedal home whistling cheerfully, leaving Nishinoya with nothing but the thought of Hinata's sun-drenched smile running through his mind. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write something short and cute so a friend gave me a prompt list and here we are. Kudos are very much appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>